The Fires of Heaven: Chapter 7
=A Departure= Synopsis Egwene mounts her horse Mist, who she has been neglecting since Aiel rarely ride. She shares a smile with Amys, whose dreams she had found the night before. She had not stopped there, but looked at many others' dreams as well, avoiding the Wise Ones'. She even tried Rand's, but found nothing but a blankness. Gai'shain are loading up the Wise Ones camp, and all around her, Aiel are decamping. Hadnan Kadere with a train of wagons carrying Moiraine's load of ter'angreal, as well as water. His dreams had been decidedly unpleasant. She heads towards the Roof of the Maidens. Among the gai'shain she sees Isendre, but in a black robe, not white. The woman is already sweating and Egwene wonders how long she'll last, but the Maidens have made it abundantly clear that it is none of her business. They have decided to treat Egwene as just another student of the Wise Ones, and will not let her beneath their Roof anymore. Isendre's dreams were also unpleasant, and Egwene had been glad to be awakened from them. Rand is in the street, well-dressed and wearing his Dragon belt buckle. He is talking to clan chiefs and traders who will be staying behind. Jasin Natael is with him. He is talking to them about Ogier stonemasons, no doubt to help rebuild Rhuidean. Mat is there as well. He tells her how Moiraine was arguing with Rand, and Rand told her to shut up, and she did. This amuses him, though it outrages Egwene. She sees Aviendha, who is toying with an ivory bracelet. She tells Aviendha she needn't be afraid of Rand, and Aviendha is offended that she had even suggested such a thing. Egwene remembers Aviendha's dream, though, where Rand had been chasing her while she was laden with the ivory bracelet. One of the Aiel asks Rand if he is planning to leave the Three-fold Land forever. Rand says he is not sure, but he will them a memento. Suddenly, the fountains of Rhuidean burst back into life, obviously through Rand channeling. Egwene is disturbed anew at the thought that her childhood friend is a man who can channel. Moiraine watches Kadere as he leads the wagons out of Rhuidean. She wishes she could have taken everything that had been in the plaza. She thinks of a particular ter'angreal in the form of three rings, through which each candidate for Wise One must be tested, which leads her through her life again and again, showing her all her choices. Moiraine has been through those rings. She suddenly realizes that Kadere's wagons have left while she has been staring at the plaza. Lan says he doesn't like to see her so worried, when even Sammael and the Forsaken didn't worry her. He asks if the end is near, and she starts before realizing that he means Tarmon Gai'don. He says she has become impatient, and he doesn't understand the oath she swore to Rand. She says she will do anything to keep Rand from drawing away from her, short of sharing his bed--which the rings had shown her would be a disastrous choice. Lan jokes about it, and she realizes that he is changing, too, mostly because of Nynaeve. He doesn't deny that he loves her, but he says all he has to give her is a war that will never end. Moiraine has taken care of that, she thinks. Everything is changing, even the Aiel. Character list Appearing: *Aldieb *Amys *Aviendha *Egwene al'Vere *Hadnan Kadere *Isendre *Jasin Natael *Jeade'en *Lan Mandragoran *Mandarb *Matrim Cauthon *Mist *Moiraine Damodred *Pips *Rand al'Thor Mentioned: *Adelin *Bair *Cowinde *Enaila *Melaine *Nynaeve al'Meara *Sammael *Siuan Sanche *Sulin Terms Mentioned Places: *Aiel Waste *Cairhien *Chaendaer *Cold Rocks Hold *Kandor *Rhuidean *Seleisin *Tar Valon *Tear *Two Rivers Terms: *Accepted *Aes Sedai *Aiel *''algode'' *Black Eyes *Bluespine tea *''cadin'sor'' *''Car'a'carn'' *Dark One *Dragon *''Far Dareis Mai'' *Forsaken *''gai'shain'' *Light *Maidens of The Spear *Myrddraal *Ogier *Roof *''saidar'' *''Seia Doon'' *Shaido *''shoufa'' *''stedding'' *Sun Palace *Tarmon Gai'don *''ter'angreal'' *Three-fold Land *Trolloc *Warder *Water Seeker *Wheel of Time *White Tower *Wisdom *Wise One Plot Points #Egwene may be able to deduce that Isendre and Hadnan Kadere are Darkfriends, because of the quality of their dreams. #Moiraine knows something of her future, from the rings(and possibly from the other ter'angreal doorway at the Stone of Tear). She knows she has little time left before her death(?). #Moiraine has done something to help Lan after she dies--probably transferring his bond to Myrelle. #Aviendha is afraid of her love for Rand, which she continues to deny exists. The ivory bracelet was a gift from him. 5.07